El que persigue, consigue
by LF Tansy
Summary: "El que quiere celeste, que le cueste." es algo que Naruto aprenderá a las malas. Sasuke nunca fue, no era, ni sería fácil. Yaoi


Descargo de responsabilidad: "Naruto" ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío. No hago esto con fines de lucro.

¡Hola!, ésta es una historia que la tengo pensada y casi escrita (muy poco =P) desde hace bastante tiempo. No sé por qué no me atrevía a publicar... Creo que la quería releer mil veces más, al final me dio flojera hahaha.

Bueno, espero les guste y se diviertan. (No se corten en los comentarios, ya sean buenos o malos)

.

* * *

.

**El que persigue, consigue**

**.**

**.**

**_Prólogo_**

_Cuando uno decía no, era no. Las indecisiones no iban con él._

_Siempre pensó que cuando uno había decidido algo, esto debía ser efectuado. Una regla auto impuesta que pensaba seguir hasta el día en que muriera, o al menos eso era lo que había creído antes de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos._

_Haberlo hecho cambiar tan drásticamente en un sinfín de cosas que acarreaban grandes cambios en su vida planeada, no había sido cosa fácil. Es más, muchos pensaron que era una misión imposible e improductiva, pudiendo guiarte a una muerte segura, literalmente; pero como siempre, aquél rubio hiperactivo, escandaloso, molesto e impulsivo era el número uno en sorprender._

_Había hecho posible lo imposible._

_Giró el rostro y deslizando sus oscuros ojos por entre la habitación, fijó su vista en la persona que se hallaba a su costado, aún dormido. Los cabellos de su acompañante, de un dorado resplandeciente por la luminosidad del sol, se mecían levemente por el viento que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par. Sus ojos, delineados por unas pestañas largas y cejas castaño claras, comenzaban a abrirse levemente, parpadeando un par de veces tratando de enfocar. Verlo despertar le producía una sensación que a él todavía le costaba acostumbrarse._

_–Levántate usuratonkachi –dijo tirando de uno de los mechones de cabello rubio que caía por el rostro de Naruto, notando recién que desde aquella primera vez hasta aquel día, su cabello había crecido sin él notarlo–, no tienes permitido llegar más tarde que yo._

_La paciencia no había sido, ni era y probablemente nunca sería, una de sus virtudes. Los barrotes dorados volvieron a cerrar los pozos azules y el dueño del cielo se acomodó dándole la espalda a la ventana principal por donde los rayos del sol inclementes pujaban por hacerle entender que el día había llegado y que era hora de levantarse. Naruto no tenía intención de levantarse, no aún al menos. Le vio coger la manta con la que se cubría y volver a taparse, esta vez hasta cubrir completamente su cabeza para así poder continuar con su sueño. Al verlo, algo dentro de él comenzó a revolverse como comúnmente sucedía cuando estaba junto a aquel individuo, sin embargo, trató de relajarse. No obtuvo un muy buen resultado._

_–Es hora –comentó, tratando de retener su mal humor._

_–¿Para qué? –le gruñeron en respuesta.._

_No sabía si el otro lo hacía a propósito o si simplemente era muy despistado, pero aquello acabó con la poca paciencia de la que era poseedor. Tras pensarlo durante un segundo, sonrió con prepotencia._

_–Si no llegas a tiempo –mencionó con tono indiferente–, cualquier otra persona podría ocupar tu lugar en la ceremonia –terminó la oración, poniéndose en pie y mostrando su completa desnudez. _

_Sabía que ahora sí se levantaría, no por nada ambos habían llegado a aquel día._

_Dicho y hecho. Como un resorte impulsado con fuerza, Naruto se levantó de golpe y comenzó a mirar al azabache con el ceño fruncido y con una pequeña línea por ojos._

_–De eso nada, o es conmigo o no te casas nunca. ¡De veras! –gritó el de ojos azules, señalándole con el dedo índice, como tenía la mala costumbre de hacer._

_Sonrió de medio lado, sintiéndose poderoso y a la vez agradablemente fastidiado. Naruto aún usaba aquellos calzoncillos de zorritos que tanto él detestaba, aún seguía siendo demasiado bullicioso en las mañanas, aún seguía siendo un tonto bonachón, aún seguía siendo un hombre, aún seguía siendo demasiado confiado para su propio bienestar y aún seguía siendo la persona impulsiva que él conocía. No cambiaría ni un poco la situación, aún si pudiera hacerlo…_

_Todavía recordaba cómo es que había cambiado en sus decisiones, poco a poco, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta o tal vez… ignorando las señales._

.

.

**Capítulo 1: No todo empieza bien**

.

Su reloj interno y la luz entrante a través de la cortina de la ventana, comenzaron a avisarle que ya era hora de despertarse. Lentamente intentó abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza, pero al moverse tan solo un poco sintió un dolor taladrante en las sienes, así que prefirió quedarse un momento en la misma posición hasta que pudiera acostumbrarse o hasta que el dolor pasase, lo que ocurriese primero.

¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba en su cuarto, podía asegurar. Aquella era la ventana inconfundible que se encontraba en su habitación, aquella que tenía el pequeño logo del Pai Pai en la esquina superior derecha. Intentó recordar el porqué del dolor de cabeza. Vagamente ciertas imágenes comenzaron a entrecruzarse en su memoria, y algo así como su conciencia le advirtió que era mejor no tratar de recordar nada, pero la otra voz, una que se llamaba "Ego Uchiha", gritó con más fuerza.

¿Por qué mierda le dolía la cabeza? Poco a poco, las ideas fueron ordenándose en su mente.

La hokage de Konoha, Tsunade, había hecho el día anterior una gran fiesta por motivo de su cumpleaños número 30, algo que ella alegaba pero que nadie se creyó por supuesto. La reunión había comenzado alrededor de las 9 de la noche y, a las 11 aproximadamente, todos los ninjas de élite de Konoha se encontraban ya acomodados en el lugar. Él había ido solo por obligación, pues la rubia Hokage con un "Uchiha, si no vas harás misiones de rango D de por vida" había logrado que pensara que pasearse un rato por ahí no podía ser tan malo.

En cierta forma de mal humor, llegó al edificio y entró. A nadie, y mucho menos a él, le gustaba que lo obligaran a asistir o realizar cosas que uno no deseaba; sin embargo, ahí estaba. Buscando un asiento vacío con la vista en el cual sentarse a rumiar su cólera, no notó sino hasta que sintió que le arrancaban los brazos, como Karin y Sakura se habían colgado cada una de una de sus extremidades superiores. Su primer impulso fue soltarse pero ninguna se lo permitió y lo jalaron, contra toda su voluntad, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los ninjas de su promoción.

Pasado un tiempo, Tsunade-sama se había presentado y había inaugurado la reunión con un brindis. Todos los presentes le habían seguido en el acto, unos más reticentes que otros, pero al fin y al cabo todos habían cogido su copa y se la habían llevado a la boca, él no fue la excepción. En realidad, si la godaime y con la edad que tenía parecía beber como si aquello no fuera más que un jugo de frutas, a él no le afectaría ¿Verdad?

Así había empezado, primero con un sorbo pequeño. El sabor algo dulce y el amargo escozor en su garganta, le agradaron. Para ser honestos nunca había bebido antes, no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas ni motivos para hacerlo; sin embargo, aquel día no tenía nada más que hacer y a cada ninja le habían dado una jarra de aquel licor y un vaso pequeño.

En la estancia donde se encontraban, habían dos mesas de gran tamaño, una repleta de aquellas jarras llenas y otra vacía donde se colocaban las que ya habían sido utilizadas. La vieja –Tsunade sama– había puesto aquellas jarras como si fueran refresco. Así que, un poco más familiarizado con el nuevo sabor de aquella sustancia habían ido pasando dos, tres, cuatro, siete, diez y quien sabe cuántos más vasos por su garganta. Tres horas después de iniciada aquella reunión, casi todas las personas que se encontraban ahí estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, cercanos a un coma alcohólico.

Pasó sus ojos alrededor del local, movimiento que le produjo un ligero mareo y dolor de cabeza, y decidió que ya era momento de largarse de ahí. Aquello no daba para más. Estaba harto de que Karin estuviera tan pegada a su cuerpo, sentía algo así como que un pulpo se aferraba a su brazo. Juugo no había asistido, suertudo él había tenido una misión; Suigetsu, Suigetsu no estaba por ninguna parte.

Por otro lado, Lee estaba peleando con su _sensei,_ Maito Gai, destrozando parte del local. Por suerte aquello era en el otro extremo de la habitación. Sakura estaba completamente dormida encima suyo, tal como la chica pulpo que estaba en el otro asiento a su costado. Shikamaru, de flojera como siempre, comentaba que era mejor estar con la corriente que en contra de ésta pues era problemático y que por ello debía beber más, por supuesto, no le hizo caso. No tanto porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía. Si metía algo más en su estómago, probablemente todo lo que había ingerido hasta ese momento regresaría de golpe. Desde el día en que había nacido.

Sai, como pocos en aquel lugar, no parecía estar afectado por el alcohol ingerido, sin embargo, viendo la jarra que sostenía en una de sus manos con el licor casi tan lleno como cuando la reunión había comenzado, dedujo que no había tomado nada. Por simple costumbre de observar atentamente a su alrededor, notó que aquella copia barata sostenía con su otra mano un libro que parecía leer atentamente, enfocando un poco más leyó en la portada, no sin cierta dificultad por el movimiento de las letras, "Guía de aprendizaje para ser un buen bebedor". Una de sus cejas inevitablemente se elevó. ¿Habría realmente alguien con tanto tiempo libre para escribir un libro que carecía de valor alguno? Probablemente sí, después de todo, había alguien con tanto tiempo libre para leerlos.

Otra de las pocas personas que no parecían muy afectadas por el alcohol era Kakashi. Aunque sospechosamente, el único ojo que dejaba visible para los demás se veía ciertamente ¿feliz?. Mierda, eso estaba mal, ahora veía cosas en un ojo. No prestó más atención de la necesaria a aquello y siguió recorriendo el lugar con la vista, en busca de una persona en especial. Al fin, después de unos minutos, encontró a dicha persona.

Naruto estaba bailando con Hinata, los únicos en la reunión que lo hacían en realidad. Levantó una ceja con cierta arrogancia y aire despectivo, aquello era más parecido a una película pornográfica que a un baile. ¿Quién diría? Con lo modosita que parecía aquella chica, además, ¿no era Naruto el que antes andaba gritando todo el día Sakura, Sakura, Sakura una y mil veces? Bueno, aquello no era de su incumbencia. Naruto era completamente libre de que le gustase Sakura, Hinata, Ino o algún mono de circo. Ciertamente a él le afectaba tanto como que una hormiga al otro lado del mundo hubiera muerto. El asunto era que podía darse cuenta que ya todo había llegado a su final, o al menos él no quería seguir siendo partícipe del espectáculo, que él era un Uchiha ex vengador, no un animal de circo.

Decidido, intentó pararse, pero apenas lo hubo hecho el mundo comenzó a girar y sus pies trastabillaron logrando que cayera nuevamente en el asiento. Aburrido y hastiado de la dichosa fiesta, agarró la primera cosa que estuvo a su alcance, nada más y nada menos que el vaso del cual había estado bebiendo y se lo lanzó a Naruto, bueno, exactamente a uno de los dos Narutos que veía.

El objeto en cuestión hizo un movimiento curvilíneo y fue directamente a su objetivo… casi. El objeto impactó contra la nuca de Hinata, haciendo que ésta se desmayara instantáneamente. Un dilema se formó en su mente ¿aceptar su culpa o hacerse el desentendido? Para Sasuke la respuesta fue de lo más fácil. Giró la cabeza y se puso a observar la mesa que contenía las jarras llenas de aquel licor. Aquello no era para nada su culpa, después de todo, el pequeño incidente de aquella chica inconsciente era la culpa de otra persona. Naruto.

Sabía que había sido él el quien había hablado con Tsunade para que lo obligara a ir, así que si había pasado eso, era por culpa del dobe. Además, ¿dónde estaba el entrenamiento ninja de esa chica? Aún si estaba distraída debía haber podido percibir el objeto en su rango del Byakugan, o al menos haber sentido el peligro.

Distraído en contar cuántas jarras habían sido las que él se había bebido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, no notó en qué momento el dueño de los ojos azules se le había acercado hasta quedar frente a él.

–¡Teme, casi la desnucas! ¡De veras! –dijo Naruto con la voz alta para que le escuchara entre el bullicio.

–Es tu culpa, usuratonkachi. Además, eso solo indica que le falta entrenamiento –respondió arrastrando las palabras, pero sin perder el mismo tono altivo con el que normalmente hablaba. No era una de sus opciones decir que había fallado en puntería, mucho menos que en ese instante no sabía con cuál de los dos Narutos frente a él hablaba–, y como es tu culpa que este aquí, entonces esto es tu culpa.

–¡No es cierto¡

–No es lo que dijo Tsunade-sama.

Naruto abrió la boca una y otra vez sin realmente poder replicar, porque aquello era verdad. Aunque Tsunade no le había mencionado nada a Sasuke, pero el rubio no lo sabía.

–Bien, pero solo lo hice para que no te sintieras marginado.

Sasuke hizo el intento de formar sellos para lanzarle un Katon, pero sus manos no le hicieron mucho caso. Desistió de su intento, además, lo único que sentía podría salir de su boca en ese instante era el alcohol que había ingerido.

–Guíame a una de las habitaciones de este lugar –ordenó. Sabía que debía haber dicho "Cárgame a una de las habitaciones de este lugar", sin embargo, eso era algo que nunca saldría de sus labios. Estaba completamente seguro que no podía pararse por sí mismo, ya que a sus ojos, en aquel instante, el piso parecía tener curvas. Y tampoco podía ir hasta su casa ya que ni recordaba donde se encontraba.

–Estás borracho, teme –había susurrado el otro.

–Hmp. No soy el único –y con un ademán en las manos le señaló a los presentes. Naruto asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, que a Sasuke le pareció torcido. O era que el dobe había mutado durante la fiesta y ahora tenía un tumor enorme, o era que la habitación se movía.

–Bueno –se quedó mirando un rato el show que hacían sus compañeros–, tienes razón, de paso yo también me voy a dormir. Sígueme.

Dicho esto, el rubio comenzó a caminar, sin embargo, al no sentir a Sasuke tras suyo volvió en sus pasos y, sorprendido, vio que éste estaba medio dormido. Se sintió un poco culpable, pues, después de todo, él había sido quien le había pedido a Tsunade que obligara al otro a ir. Se acercó al pelinegro, se lo echó en la espalda y con el "bulto" encima, salió de ahí. Nadie le dijo nada, todos demasiado borrachos para darse cuenta.

Pensó en llevarlo a alguna de las habitaciones del lugar, pero se decidió por llevarlo a su casa, no que al día siguiente le lanzara un chidori por verse en otro lugar que no fuera su cama. Bufó con desgano. Que Sasuke estuviera en aquel estado era un poco culpa suya.

Había sido tanto el tiempo que había estado tras sus pasos que cuando había vuelto, algo dentro de él le decía que no debía dejarle solo por su cuenta porque podría volver a irse.

Desde que Sasuke se había ido de la aldea, intentó traerlo con todas sus fuerzas, día tras día, entrenando, luchando contra los demás, peleando contra sí mismo, discutiendo para que le den permiso de ir a buscarlo, haciendo mil y una cosas, pero nada. Absolutamente nada. Todo su esfuerzo no había servido para nada. Su lazo más fuerte e importante no volvió ni por todo el esfuerzo ni los sacrificios que él hizo. En ese tiempo se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro representaba su lazo más fuerte, inclusive más que con Sakura o Iruka-sensei. Aquello se le hacía confuso. Sabía que lo apreciaba más que a un amigo, pues no era lo mismo con Neji o Kiba, podría decir que quizás era como un hermano, pero en realidad no tenía como comparar eso pues él no tenía familia viva. Su único otro familiar que había conocido vivo, aunque no de sangre, había muerto hacía unos años.

Aquella era una persona por la que también lo hubiera dado todo, Ero-senin.

Su felicidad había sido indescriptible cuando Sasuke había vuelto, sin embargo, a la vez había representado un duro golpe para su esfuerzo, sus sacrificios y sus sentimientos.

Al principio las cosas no habían sido fáciles para el Uchiha, los aldeanos no le tenían fe y generalmente lo miraban de manera desagradable. No que Naruto no entendiera la cólera que ellos podrían sentir, pero, pero, pero, pero, pero y mil veces pero, era a Sasuke a quien le tenían cólera y él, por más que lo intentara, no podía identificarse con ellos en eso.

Justamente porque era Sasuke.

En varias oportunidades había querido intervenir, gritar a los cuatro vientos que si alguien le hacía algún otro desaire les pegaría una buena "tunda" para que aprendan a no meterse con él, claro que sí, ¡de veras!. Pero al ver que Sasuke pasaba de ellos como si mirara garrapatas, se tranquilizaba y entonces todo le daba igual. Pasados varios meses desde que hubiera vuelto, las cosas poco a poco habían comenzado a cambiar. Al final del segundo año, la población y demás ninjas comenzaron a volver a aceptarle. Poco después ya no solo lo aceptaban sino que lo acosaban. Siempre algunos más o menos reticentes que otros, pero en general, ya lo habían vuelto a aceptar como otro miembro de la villa.

Una vez frente a la puerta del barrio Uchiha, agarró más fuertemente las piernas del bulto y saltó. El cuerpo de Sasuke se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero inclinando su propio cuerpo, Naruto pudo asegurarse de que al día siguiente no le atravesara ningún chidori. Producto del ajetreo, la cabeza del bulto cambió de posición y el níveo rostro quedó contra su cuello. La respiración pausada y larga en su cuello hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de todo su cuerpo y que algo así como una corriente eléctrica pasara a través de su espina dorsal.

Con la sensación continua del cosquilleo en su piel, llegaron al barrio Uchiha. Probablemente debido al ajetreo, Sasuke comenzaba a despertar, así que conociendo lo orgulloso que su amigo era, sabía que el otro preferiría arrastrarse para llegar a su casa a que lo cargaran, con ese pensamiento, apresuró el paso. Una vez frente a la gran puerta de madera se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no tenía la llave. Quizás podría romper un vidrio, aunque luego ya se imaginaba con el mismo vidrio atravesado por la garganta, tragó un poco de saliva. Mejor buscaba la llave en el pantalón del dueño de la casa.

Se creó un bunshin y se lo pasó a éste para que lo cargara, de manera que el clon sostenía a Sasuke por los hombros y se encontraba detrás del azabache. Naruto miró el rostro de su amigo, parecía tan tranquilo y pacífico. Como mentían las imágenes.

Por extraño que fuera, se puso nervioso al saber que debía meter sus manos en el pantalón del otro. Bueno, aunque a cualquiera le pondría de los nervios tener que rebuscar entre las ropas de otras personas. A todos menos a aquellos "amigos de lo ajeno".

Un poco intimidado por lo que debía hacer, se quedó unos minutos observando la blanca piel de su rostro y cuello, las largas pestañas negras, el suave puente de su nariz, los pómulos fuertes… los labios rosados. A la luz de la luna, aquella noche en la que se encontraba bastante cansado y algo ebrio, Sasuke parecía una obra de arte. Sin pensarlo y solo actuando por instinto, se acercó al cálido cuerpo del otro, metió su cabeza entre el cuello y omóplato de Sasuke y aspiró profundo empapándose de su olor. En ese momento, algo dentro de él hizo click y dos cosas se encendieron dentro de él. Algo extraño que muy pocas veces había sentido hasta ese momento, excitación, y algo más que aún no tenía forma y que no podía definir.

La piel de Sasuke era más blanca que la de Sakura, más áspera que la de Hinata y menos aromática que la de Ino, pero a él en ese momento, le pareció la perfecta combinación de esas tres características. Blanca e impoluta para él tener un lienzo donde dejar pequeñas marcas, lo suficientemente resistente como para sostenerla con fuerza y pasión y con el olor tan suave como para dejarle una sensación de necesidad cada vez que no pudiera estar lo necesariamente cerca como para percibirla.

Sus manos le dolieron debido al ansia de poder tocar esa piel, sus ojos le ardieron tratando de grabar aquella imagen en su retina y su parte racional se desconectó dándole paso a su lado más instintivo y animal. Con las palmas un poco sudorosas y sus manos levemente temblorosas, cogió ambas solapas de la camisa ploma de Sasuke, la que siempre llevaba entreabierta, y con nada de esfuerzo la abrió completamente. El cuerpo entrenado y de un ninja que ha pasado por varias peleas se mostró frente a él. Su piel estaba levemente marcada por cada batalla que ese cuerpo había enfrentado y Naruto se sintió levemente frustrado de no haber sido solo él quien dejara esas marcas. Aquél era su derecho y privilegio, algo dentro de él quiso rugir.

Al principio el contacto fue débil y suave, temiendo romper el momento de ensueño. Rozando superficialmente la blanca piel pasó las yemas de sus dedos desde la línea de sus clavículas hasta la zona de sus costillas, tratando de delinearlas cada una, la línea pronunciada de sus bíceps debido al ejercicio y hasta por los cerezos rosados erizados debido al viento frío que corría alrededor de ellos. Los delicados botones parecían imponentes igual que su dueño, firmemente elevados en el pálido pecho. Los delineó uno a uno, los acarició con meticulosidad. Primero pasó superficialmente sus dedos para luego, con algo más de seguridad y necesidad, apretarlos suavemente, girándolos y estirándolos con cuidado pero algo de rudeza. Con cada caricia que les prodigaba, ellos se elevaban y endurecían más. Parecían querer rebelarse contra su toque.

En algún momento mientras acariciaba la piel nacarada, sin darse cuenta, acercó su rostro lo suficiente como para sentir la respiración del contrario contra sus labios. Los labios le ardieron en anticipación. Alargando una vez más la tortuosa espera, trató de grabar ese rostro en su memoria antes de por fin cumplir su deseo… saborear los pálidos, delgados y rosados labios de Sasuke.

Los ojos negros brillaron peligrosamente en aquel pálido lienzo y le miraron fijamente, tan negros y tan oscuros como un agujero negro que lo absorbía todo. Aquello lo golpeó con fuerza, removiéndolo por dentro con una fuerza atroz. Deshaciendo y haciendo. Destruyendo y creando. Sin dejar de ver los negros ojos se acercó hasta terminar de juntar sus labios en un roce suave y superficial, y aun así, Naruto sintió algo tan intenso que sus dedos se apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la piel que sostenía en ese instante, mas mantuvo el suave roce de labios.

– ¿Qué haces? –interrumpió el silencio la voz ronca de Sasuke, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en retirarse del contacto entre sus pieles.

Naruto recobró su lado racional de golpe. Sus dedos ateridos fuertemente a la blanca piel se soltaron de su tabla de salvación, dejando una marca rojiza donde habían presionado.

–Yo… yo –el aludido abrió la boca tratando de formar una oración que pudiera responder a dicha pregunta, pero nada vino a su mente. El deseo y el ardor de su piel aun anidando en su cuerpo y entorpeciendo sus pensamientos.

¿Qué había estado haciendo él?

Trató de concentrarse. Y en la niebla en la que se encontraba su mente, superficialmente pensó por un momento que quizás ya había sido suficiente por una noche, que tal vez ya era momento de dejar a Sasuke en su cama pero, pero, pero… no quería.

Aún en contra de algo llamado conciencia, Naruto solo pudo pensar en que deseaba a Sasuke de una manera tan intensa que le hacía sentir dolor. Quería rozarlo, tocarlo, apretarlo, morderlo, sentirlo. Y nunca se le iba a presentar una oportunidad así.

Era la oportunidad de oro. Era ahora o nunca.

El pelinegro se hallaba algo débil, algo ebrio, algo desinhibido. Se encontraba en un estado en el que sería la única manera de poder acceder a su deseo y él no pensaba echarse para atrás. No lo había hecho antes y no comenzaría ese día.

Armándose de valor, volvió a posicionar sus manos en la pálida piel, con la seguridad de alguien que se sabe poseedor de algo, y lo acercó con fuerza contra el suyo propio.

–¿Qué mierda haces? –inquirió pausadamente Sasuke tratando de separarse del cuerpo ajeno sin mucho éxito. En comparación, su cuerpo lleno de alcohol y debilitado debido a ello era mucho menos fuerte que el del rubio.

Naruto elevó una de sus manos y cogiendo por la nuca al pelinegro, unió bruscamente sus labios a los propios. Por la poca o nula práctica en los besos forzados, hizo que ambas bocas chocaran con más fuerza de la necesaria, logrando que alguno de los dos sangrara levemente. No pudo definir quién pero aquello no le detuvo en lo más mínimo. Abrió su boca y sacando su lengua lamió por encima la pequeña herida que él había ocasionado. Sasuke trató de torcer la cabeza hacia un costado, pero cogiéndolo por los brunos cabellos, lo sostuvo en su lugar. El otro gruñó en disconformidad.

Su bunshin sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien se intentaba zafar del agarre sin mucho éxito, para que el original tuviera más facilidad para tocar y manejar el cuerpo contrario. El rubio pegó sus cuerpos completamente y se acomodó fácilmente a la forma del otro, sometiéndolo bajo su propio peso, frotó superficialmente sus zonas más íntimas. Un coro de suspiros salió de sus labios y unos mucho más suaves y contenidos de los labios contrarios.

Las pálidas mejillas levemente coloreadas, los ojos negros cerrados y el leve forcejeo, le indicaron que si de verdad quería seguir con aquello, aquél era el momento ideal.

Cogiendo valor de alguna parte de su cuerpo y adentrándose en un mundo completamente nuevo y diferente del que había conocido hasta entonces, retiró una de las manos con las que sostenía el blanco torso. La posó encima de los músculos del estómago, a la altura del ombligo y se detuvo. Dudó una micra de segundo, pero volviendo a ver las largas pestañas negras en el rostro de mármol, sin necesidad de soltar su pantalón, coló su mano por debajo del pantalón ajeno, el bóxer interponiéndose entre él y su objetivo. Frotó suavemente por encima y deseó, con algo de miedo mezclado en todo ello, sentirlo directamente contra su piel.

Sacando superficialmente su mano, la volvió a meter, pero esta vez en el lugar indicado. Su piel morena en contacto directo contra la cálida piel pálida del azabache encontró lo que buscaba, la polla de Sasuke. La cogió por la parte de arriba y comenzó a deslizar su mano lentamente de arriba hacia abajo. Jugó largamente con la parte más sensible de lo que sostenía en su mano, la punta. La frotó una y otra vez, tenía la textura suave y resbaladiza. Su cuerpo se encendió aún más, su propio miembro comenzaba a erguirse dentro de sus pantalones de chándal anaranjado. Cuando llegó a la base del pene, sintió la piel de los testículos, y también los cogió. Palpó la piel levemente rugosa y jugó con ellos, frotándolos entre sí, para luego desplazarse otra vez hacia el miembro y frotarlo nuevamente. Así, repitió la acción una y otra vez.

El cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de forcejear. Las pálidas mejillas adquirieron un color suavemente rosáceo, sus ojos negros estaban fuertemente apretados y sus labios levemente separados dejando salir pequeños suspiros. Naruto lo observó detenidamente, guardando en su memoria cada gesto y sonido que la persona que sostenía entre sus brazos y manos hiciera.

Queriendo ver el momento cumbre de la excitación de Sasuke, aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza que imprimía al movimiento de sus manos, justo como a él le gustaba tocarse para poder terminar. Cuando el momento llegó, las pálidas y fuertes manos se elevaron y se sostuvieron de los brazos morenos en un intento por no caer al piso, arqueó la espalda y jadeó y gruñó a la vez. Para Naruto fue éxtasis puro poder observarlo en ese momento y deseó poder completar el cuadro viendo los ojos negros, así que sin pensarlo demasiado, hizo audible su deseo.

–Sasuke, mírame –susurró Naruto en los oídos de su amigo, mientras éste último culminaba en la mano del rubio.

Apenas se escuchó la voz del moreno, el cuerpo pálido se tensó instantáneamente. Sasuke abrió los ojos lentamente, deseando que la persona frente a él no tuviera los ojos azules que tanto él conocía. Su amigo y, alguna vez, enemigo desde la infancia.

FIN FLASH BACK

Habiendo recordado ciertos hechos de la noche anterior, con algo de preocupación creciendo como un remolino en su mente, se sentó de golpe, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el culo. Que fueran casualidades de la vida, deseó. Para verificar ello, levantó la manta que le cubría y, un poco en shock, vio que estaba desnudo. Pero el detonador de todo fue escuchar esa palabra, esa que dudaba alguien más pronunciaría dormido.

–Ramen –suspiró la persona acostada a un costado suyo.

.

* * *

.

Bueno, y hasta ahí llega el primer capítulo hahaha, aunque es más que todo una introducción. Si tienen ideas o sugerencias, o simplemente no les gustó, díganmelo.

Oh, casi me olvido. Si alguien quiere hacerla de beta, ya sea para manejo de la historia o para ortografía, serían de gran ayuda. Aunque ahora, quien tiene tiempo...

Besos y cariñitos (pícaramente)

;)


End file.
